The present invention relates to an impact attenuation device. Specifically, the invention relates to a controlled kinking breakaway cable terminal.
Prior art attenuation systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,655,434; 4,678,166; 4,928,928; 5,407,298; and 5,775,675.
A purpose of the controlled kinking breakaway cable terminal (CKBCT) is to provide a safe method for treating the ends of open-section guardrails, such as the W-beam guardrail. The new terminal uses a flared configuration to the travelway similar to the existing breakaway cable terminal (BCT) or the modified eccentric loader terminal (MELT). The terminal, when impacted in an end-on configuration, allows the impacting vehicle to penetrate the terminal in a controlled manner and to go behind the guardrail installation. For impacts with the side of the terminal, the terminal will contain and redirect the impacting vehicle.